A Clone Empire Attacks
by demolition18
Summary: Part 2 of the Resurrected Darth Plagueis trilogy. The second Clone War is going on. The jedi continue fighting the dark jedi and the sith and there's a galactic rebellion to bring back the empire in service.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Star Wars I didn't create nor I am profiting off of this. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and LFL.

It is a time of the 3rd clone wars that has been going on for 2 years. The Raverons have been defeated so did the clones of Darth Bane and Darth Maul. Darth Plagueis the wise that trained the original galactic emperor in the sith arts has been cloned along with Nihilus, Darth Zannah who was known as Rain and Darth Revan. Darth Malak is also cloned. Bruno Skywalker is having Mac Katarn descendant of Kyle Katarn trained as a jedi.

In this time Mas Amedda and Sly Moore who were sith minions were also brought back to life by cloning and they were killed by Dana Solo and Bruno Skywalker in the battle. Also Max Antilles had killed a clone of Greedo the bounty hunter that was killed by Han Solo and even worked for Jabba The Hutt. The jedi fight to get rid of the dark side of the force forever. Xanatos is also cloned. The republic lead by Jim Solo the father of Dana Solo has clone troopers made to assist the jedi in the clone wars 3.

Beginning

**Chapter 1**

In outer space above Yavin 4. There are many x-wings and tie fighters fighting each other. There are x-wings and tie fighters being blown up. A jedi star fighter piloted by Bruno Skywalker shows up. Bruno Skywalker gets into battle with tie fighters. Bruno Skywalker: "I am going to Yavin and maybe eliminate the dark side of the force. A republic ship carrying Dana Solo and Max Antilles is coming too and carrying our battle droids." Bruno Skywalker is going to the planet of Yavin 4. Bruno Skywalker's jedi star fighter is landing on Yavin 4.

On Yavin 4 in the day time later on. A republic ship lands. Dana Solo and her boyfriend Max Antilles come out of the republic ship. They have republic battle droids with them. Bruno Skywalker: "Dana. I will deal with the sith lords and dark jedi. The rest of you will deal with the storm troopers." Storm troopers up on the jedi master and republic soldiers. Bruno Skywalker draws his light saber.

Strom troopers open fire. Republic battle droids fire back. Bruno Skywalker deflects blaster shots back at the storm troopers. Dana Solo shoots down 5 storm troopers. Storm troopers shoot down some battle droids. Bruno Skywalker cuts down 3 storm troopers. Dana Solo: "I am Master Skywalker being promoted to captain." Bruno Skywalker: "I heard about your promotion." Max Antilles: "I have been promoted to Captain too."

**Chapter 2**

At the cloning lab on Yavin 4. There is Darth Zannah a woman sith clone. She is having many sith warriors made. Darth Zannah: "You sith warriors will kill the jedi. We will put an end to the galactic republic and have the galactic empire back into ruling the galaxy. I killed Darth Bane to take his place."

Outside of the cloning facility. There is a left over hand of republic battle droids with Dana Solo and Max Antilles. Bruno Skywalker jedi master is present with them. Bruno Skywalker: "I sense that the dark jedi leader Xendor is not there. The dark side holocrons might not be there." They burst into the clone lab.

Back to the Rain clone. The jedi master and the republic soldiers show up. All those sith warriors have their light sabers drawn. They ignite their light sabers. Bruno Skywalker has his light saber ready. The sith warriors go after the heroes. Dana Solo with her boyfriend and the battle droids open fire. Bruno Skywalker cuts down some sith warriors. The Rain clone ignites her light saber. Darth Zannah: "Take me on if you dare master jedi." Bruno Skywalker gets into a light saber duel with the clone of Darth Zannah. The female sith lord and jedi master swing their swords at each other. Battle droids shoots down sith warriors. Bruno Skywalker swings his light saber at Darth Zannah. Bruno Skywalker cuts a cloning tube up as the Rain clone jumps. Max Antilles shoots down 3 more sith warriors. Sith warriors destroy some battle droids. Bruno Skywalker and Darth Zannah bang their swords into each other's. Bruno Skywalker stabs the Rain clone in the chest. Darth Zannah dies. Bruno Skywalker: "She's dead. Do it!"

Later on Dana Solo puts explosives all over the clone lab. Battle droids shoot the place up. Everyone leaves.

**Chapter 3**

At another cloning facility on Russan at night time. There is Darth Plagueis present. There are clones of Darth Malak and Xanatos present too. Xendor the first of the dark jedi and Darth Nihilus are present too. There is also the clone of Darth Revan. There are the orange suited guards present too. Darth Plagueis: "You are back to life Lord Malak and you have a better jaw as I have resurrected you. Your master returned to the light and I have cloned him. You are also back Xanatos. I was into bringing back Darth Zannah and Darth Bane was killed again by jedi of today. Olee Starstone with rebels long ago killed Mas Amedda the speaker and Sly Moore. Olee Starstone was killed by Lord Vader as she was one of those trying to recreate the jedi. Orn Free for betrayal was killed by the imperials." Xanatos: "As you were dead for all those years jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn with his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi hunted me down. I jumped into the acid. Now I possess my clone body as did Lord Sidious." Darth Plagueis: "I was another sith lord in politics and trained the original galactic emperor in the sith arts. I will be the emperor of the galaxy. I have another bounty hunter cloned named Zam Wessel. She was a changeling. She was killed so she couldn't give up Jango Fett. Xanatos go to Naboo and kill Melissa Skywalker. The real Garindan also known as Long Snout was killed even by A'Sharad Hett just before killing Garindan's cousin with rancor keepers to Jabba The Hutt. Boba Fett and Aurra Sing have been killed long ago as the jedi lead by Cade Skywalker killed them. I have felt that she is there. The rest of the Skywalkers and kill the family of Chancellor Solo. They should be at the jedi temple. You go there Lord Malak. Asajj Ventress had been cloned twice and was first killed when she tried to overthrow Darth Sidious and then declare herself sith master and take on your dark jedi apprentice as her apprentice in the sith." Zam Wessel is also being cloned. Darth Malak leaves with Xanatos to the jedi temple.

In the valley of Russan. There are the space ships. Darth Malak and Xanatos get onto their own spaceships. Darth Malak heads to the jedi temple. Xanatos heads to the Naboo.

At the jedi temple in the halls. There are jedi masters Don Koth and Jeb Koon. Jeb Koon: "Bruno Skywalker has destroyed the clone lab on Yavin nearby the sith temple." Don Koth: "I have a bad feeling about his." Darth Malak shows up on the 2 jedi. Darth Malak ignites his light saber. The 2 jedi who are descended cousins of Plo Koon and Eath Koth ignite their light sabers. Darth Malak gets into a fight with Don Koth and Jeb Koon. They are swinging their swords at each other. Darth Malak kills Don Koth. Darth Malak: "I have you next. I will hunt down every single jedi in the galaxy. When I was alive the jedi weren't even allowed to date or get married. You have defeated all of my sith followers who were brought back to life." Jeb Koon: "Jedi Master Luke Skywalker changed all that and his father returned from the dark side destroyed the sith."

Jeb Koon is left fighting Darth Malak. Darth Malak swings his sword hard like he's swinging a baseball bat at Jeb Koon. Jeb Koon blocks the blow with his light saber. Jeb Koon swings his blade at the resurrected Darth Malak. Darth Malak blocks the sword blow. Darth Malak shoots force lightning at Jeb Koon. Darth Malak: "A jedi of the old republic sliced off my jaw. Now as I take possession of this clone body my jaw is better again." Jeb Koon blocks the force lightning with his light saber. Darth Malak sends a force tornado on Jeb Koon sending him flying out of the windows to his doom. Darth Malak hunts down the rest of the jedi at the jedi temple.

**Chapter 4**

At the royal palace on Naboo in the main chambers. There is Governor Payne along with King Blane. General Antilles is present too with his soldiers. There is Melissa Skywalker with her padawan Mac Katarn who is Ben Katarn's son. Melissa Skywalker: "I am descended from the queen of Naboo who was also the senator. My friend here is still a padawan." King Blane: "No cloning facilities are here. Thousands of years ago we had the invasion of battle droids for the trade federation." Melissa Skywalker: "My padawan's father is on the jedi council."

Outside of Theed Palace by the water. A spaceship lands. It is the resurrected Xanatos. Xanatos ignites his light sabers. He goes off to Theed Palace.

Back to inside Theed Palace. King Blade gets onto holo communication with Grant Ometon the senator who is a gungan. Senator Ometon: "Mesa was on Coruscant. Mesa coming back here." King Blane: "My girlfriend Melissa is here with her padawan Mac." Senator Ometon: "Da empire is trying to take back the galaxy. An assassin might already be sent after Yousa." Melissa Skywalker and Mac Katarn get outside of Theed Palace. Mac Katarn: "I have a bad feeling about this." General Antilles gets up. Melissa Skywalker: "We'll deal with it. It's a dark side warrior I sense." The general stays. Melissa Skywalker and Mac Katarn pull out their light sabers.

Outside of Theed Palace. The jedi master and apprentice present ignite their light sabers. Mac Katarn has a blue blade light saber. Mac Katarn: "He is here somewhere." Xanatos appears on the jedi. Xanatos is carrying 2 red bladed light sabers. Xanatos swings his 2 swords at the jedi. Xanatos: "I will kill you jedi." Mac Katarn and Melissa Skywalker blocks the light saber blows. Xanatos kicks Melissa Skywalker in the stomach. She goes flying down the stairs. Melissa Skywalker: "Take him padawan. You'll be a jedi knight if you defeat him and you won't have to face the trials. I will back you up. The force is with you." Mac Katarn swings his sword many times at Xanatos. Xanatos blocks the blow with both of his light sabers. Xanatos: "You are a padawan. You aren't powerful enough to defeat this dark empire." Mac Katarn swings his sword in both directions pushing away Xanatos's 2 swords. Xanatos dashes at Mac Katarn with his 2 swords. Melissa Skywalker shoots force lasers at Xanatos. Melissa Skywalker is hit by a force laser in the arm. Melissa Skywalker: "I'll be fine." Xanatos blocks the force lasers with his light saber. Xanatos raises the sword in his right hand. Xanatos: "Now I will kill you with both of those light sabers jedi apprentice." Mac Katarn stabs the dark jedi in the chest. Mac Katarn does a force push sending Xanatos into the lake dead. Mac Katarn goes over to Melissa Skywalker. Mac Katarn: "I have learned the force heal. Now I will help you." Mac Katarn does a force heal on Melissa Skywalker. Melissa Skywalker: "You have done well my apprentice. You are no longer my apprentice. After the second Clone Wars my ascendant Cade Skywalker's senior member of the jedi council named Steve Solusar fought the resurrected XoXaan. Also Count Dooku came back again. The dark jedi warriors have come back too. The dark jedi that Yoda fought in his life time came back and tried to kill them. Count Dooku returned to the light and killed XoXaan. Count Dooku reincarnated died at the hands of the scientist named Mark Zan Arbor the descended relative to Jenna Zan Arbor. Mark Zan Arbor was arrested by Kurt Vos. Jenna Solo and Jake Skywalker fought the reincarnated sith lords and dark jedi after the second clone wars. Your ancestor Kyle had his first child before or after the start of a new galactic empire with Jan Ors. It was one day Count Dooku decided to join with the jedi order again when he served the reborn." Melissa Skywalker and Mac Katarn go over to their jedi star fighters.

Back to the jedi temple. There is Padme Solo present. She senses the reincarnated Darth Malak coming. Padme Solo draws her light saber. Darth Malak shows up with his light saber on. Padme Solo dashes at Darth Malak. Darth Malak gets into battle with Padme Solo. Darth Malak blocks Padme Solo's light saber. Darth Malak: "I will kill you all. This galaxy needs another jedi purge." Padme Solo: "In this republic my husband will have you stopped. You won't be able to kill my husband." They swing their swords at each other. They are blocking each other's swords. Padme Solo cuts Darth Malak in half from his head to torso. Padme Solo puts her sword away.

**Chapter 5**

Over to Russan a few days later at the cloning facility. There is Darth Plagueis there present. Also there is Darth Revan's clone with Zam Wessel and storm troopers. Darth Plagueis: "You are the clone of Zam Wessel. I am using you to hunt down the jedi. Go kill them. You Lord Revan clone kill the jedi. Go to the jedi temple and eliminate them all. I'll lead the sith and Xendor could lead the dark jedi has he founded it." The clone Darth Revan and Zam Wessel with the storm trooper clones and Garoche Tarkin leave the place.

At the jedi temple in the day time in the council chambers. There Bruno Skywalker and his wife Milla present as senior members of the council. There is Gabriella Houser present too. Aayla Moyt is also present. There is Ben Katarn father of Mac Katarn. There is Roubstle who is the same species as Yoda but with blue skin.

Also present is Macho the wookie descended from Chewbacca. Jade Vos, Jack Skywalker and Tom Solo are present. Melissa Skywalker comes in with Mac Katarn. Bruno Skywalker: "You are no longer a padawan Mac Katarn. You and your master my daughter are members of the council replacing Don Koth and Jeb Koon." Milla Skywalker gives the seats on the council to Melissa Skywalker and Mac Katarn. Milla Skywalker: "You my daughter and her padawan take your seats on the council." The 2 jedi take their seats on the council.


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 6**

Outside of the jedi temple on a spaceship. The spaceship lands. There's the clone Darth Revan with the storm troopers present. Zam Wessel is in human form. The sith lord clone with the storm troopers are behind the clone bounty hunters back. Clone Darth Revan: "You will bounty hunter disguise yourself. I am behind your back. Let's go take down the jedi temple." The Zam Wessel clone disguises herself as a beauty with long blonde hair. She heads off to the jedi temple. She has her pistols there too.

Somewhere in the halls of the jedi temple. There is Mike Solo with his lovely human padawan Stacey Starkiller descendant from Kane Starkiller's son. She is a human with long brown hair 21 years old. Dana Solo is also present. A blonde hair woman shows up. Stacey Starkiller: "Are you a visitor at the jedi temple?" Mike Solo detects something wrong. Mike Solo: "She is not what you think padawan."

Stacey Starkiller and Mike Solo ignite their light sabers. Stacey Starkiller has a green blade light saber. She goes back to her species form. The Zam Wessel Clone pulls out her pistols. She fires on the jedi. The storm troopers open fire on the jedi. Dana Solo fires back. Clone Zam Wessel: "Kill them all!" Stacey Starkiller and Mike Solo block the blaster fire with their light sabers. The clone Darth Revan goes after the jedi with his red blade light saber drawn. Clone Darth Revan: "I'll kill you jedi." Mike Solo: "You Stacey will be a jedi knight if you defeat this sith lord clone. We have your back."

Dana Solo battles Zam Wessel in a gun fight. They shoot at each other. Stacey Starkiller takes on the Darth Revan clone. Mike Solo kills some storm troopers sending blaster shots back at them with his light saber. Stacey Starkiller swings her light saber at the clone of Darth Revan. They block each other's swords with their own. Clone Darth Revan: "I am not a sith lord brought back to life but rather a reformed sith lord's replicant. I am his replacement." Mike Solo cuts down a storm trooper. Dana Solo shoots down the Zam Wessel clone. Stacey Starkiller swings her sword like a baseball bat on the clone Darth Revan. The clone Darth Revan blocks the light saber blow with his own sword.

The clone of Darth Revan makes the move to cut down Stacey Starkiller. Stacey Starkiller decapitates the clone Darth Revan. Stacey Starkiller and Mike Solo turn off their swords. Mike Solo: "You have defeated the sith lord clone Stacey. You like Mac Katarn will no longer be a padawan learner." The real Darth Revan as a jedi spirit shows up. He talks to Mike Solo and Stacey Starkiller. Revan: "They replicated me so that I can be replaced as I was the master of Darth Malak. He is gone again. I won't take possession of my clone like Emperor Palpatine did when in the sith order he was known as Darth Sidious. Han Solo killed Darth Sidious and Han Solo's descendant killed Naga Sadow and they are gone for good. I got my redemption fighting against my sith apprentice." Stacey: "What happened then?" Revan: "Darth Malak has thought to have killed me. He took on an apprentice named Darth Bandon. Destroy the dark side of the force for all time." The Revan spirit vanishes. Mike Solo: "As you won't need to face the trials since you are now a jedi knight you will soon train a padawan."

**Chapter 7**

At the Chancellor's office. There is Chancellor Jim Solo. He is talking to his wife Padme on a hologram. Padme Solo: "The jedi are being hunted down by the dark side of the force. The sith lords could kill you and take over. The dark jedi leader brought back to life could take your place running the galaxy." Chancellor Solo: "The millenniums ago wanted to rule the galaxy and take over the republic. I have our daughter coming in with our son Mike. Mike has a padawan." Padme Solo: "She was promoted to jedi knight. I better get going now. The sith and dark jedi have a cloning facility on Russan. Send a jedi master to there."

Also present are Pat Mothma and Bonthan Skip Monroe. There are the blue suited guards present. The hologram disappears. Jedi masters Bruno Skywalker, Milla Skywalker, Jack Skywalker, Melissa Skywalker, Jedi Knight Mac Katarn, Mike Solo and Stacey Starkiller all show up with young republic soldier Dana Solo. They are standing there. There is the meeting going on. Bruno Skywalker: "I have your daughter Dana with us and we will destroy those evil clones. The clone war of this era is still going on." Chancellor Solo: "The dark jedi and the sith want to take over as the sith took over the republic 2 millenniums ago. They have a cloning facility on Russan. You will go there Bruno Skywalker and take many jedi with you." Dana Solo: "I am dad a captain and I command your republic battle droids." Bruno Skywalker: "We will go now and eliminate the dark side of the force before you have sith lords or dark jedi infiltrate your senate. The force is with us. Always." The jedi and republic soldier leave the place.

On Russan at the cloning facility. There is Darth Plagueis present with Darth Nihilus and the clone of Garoche Tarkin son of the long deceased Willhuff Tarkin. There are storm troopers present too. Darth Plagueis: "Lord Nihilus. Go to Coruscant and destroy the jedi. I possess those dark side holocrons. Go kill chancellor Solo. His daughter is a soldier in the galactic republic. His wife and 2 sons are in the jedi order. You will go with the clone of Garoche Tarkin and destroy them all. I know that 2 female jedi killed Aurra Sing as she died twice. The spirit of A'Sharad Hett returned from the dark jedi and sent the spirit of XoXaan to the hades just as the spirit of my apprentice was sent by Anakin Skywalker and 6 years after the fall of Darth Vader his redeemer turned to the dark side serving as the sith partner to Lord Sidious back to life." Xendor stays with the dark side warrior clones. Darth Plagueis leaves the place. Darth Nihilus and the clone Captain Tarkin leave with the storm troopers.

Out on the valley of Russan. There are the space ships. Darth Plagueis and the clone of Garoche Tarkin with the resurrected Darth Nihilus are walking to their space ships. Darth Plagueis gets onto his spaceship. Darth Plagueis: "I am going to Korriban. This is the sith grave site. This is where the sith spirits are. You who was the emperor of the sith empire once stay here. Kill anyone who dares to come here." Darth Nihilus gets onto his imperial shuttle with the clone warriors and Garoche Tarkin clone with the storm troopers get onto their shuttle. They leave for their places.

**Chapter 8**

On Naboo in the plains in the day time. There is Gungan leader Boss Mour. Also present is General Antilles. There are many gungan warriors present. Captain Antilles is talking to Boss Mour. Boss Mour: "We have security tightened in Gungan City." General Antilles: "My son and his girlfriend have destroyed a cloning facility. They won't take over here. I am protecting the king. The King's girlfriend is a jedi."

On Coruscant in the day time outside of the senate building. The jedi masters and Knights Bruno Skywalker, Milla Skywalker, Jack Skywalker, Melissa Skywalker, Mac Katarn, Mike Solo and republic soldier Dana Solo come out of the building. The imperial shuttles land. Dana Solo pulls out her blaster. Dana Solo: "Imperials." The jedi all ignite their light sabers. Bruno Skywalker takes on the resurrected Darth Nihilus. Bruno Skywalker: "There's the dark lord of the sith in charge. I'll take him." Storm troopers fire on the jedi. Republic battle droids show up. Dana Solo: "Open fire droids." The republic battle droids and Dana Solo battle the storm troopers. Dana Solo shoots at storm troopers and the Garoche Tarkin clone. Garoche Tarkin Clone: "Kill them all!"

Some battle droids are shot down. Milla Skywalker her 2 kids cut down some sith warriors in battle. Mac Katarn and Stacey Starkiller are fighting many sith lords in a light saber duel. Many storm troopers are being shot down by Dana Solo and the republic battle droids. Darth Nihilus and Bruno Skywalker swing their light sabers at each other blocking the blows. Dana Solo kills 2 storm troopers in battle. The jedi kill many sith warriors. Stacey Starkiller kills a sith warrior in the battle. Milla Skywalker throws her light saber around cutting down 5 sith warriors. Dana Solo kills many storm troopers. Darth Nihilus makes the move to cut Bruno Skywalker in half.

Bruno Skywalker blocks the blow with his light saber. Bruno Skywalker throws a kick onto Darth Nihilus knocking him down the stairs. In the battle Dana Solo kills the clone of Garoche Tarkin. In the battle Darth Nihilus shoots force lightning. Bruno Skywalker blocks the force lightning with his light saber. Darth Nihilus: "I will kill you all." He deflects force lightning back at Darth Nihilus. Darth Nihilus gets hit with force lightning. Bruno Skywalker sends a force fireball onto Darth Nihilus. Darth Nihilus is fried and falls to his doom. The rest of the sith warriors are cut down by Stacey Starkiller and Mac Katarn. The jedi put their light sabers away. Bruno Skywalker: "I will go to the sith cloning facility on Russan. I will destroy this spotted place. I am taking 100 jedi with me." Milla Skywalker: "I will send jedi all over the galaxy and maybe we will end the 3rd clone wars."

Later on at the jedi temple. There is Bruno Skywalker at the archives. He is on the computer looking for the next cloning facility. Bruno Skywalker finds the place on Russan. Bruno Skywalker: "I have found the hang outs on Russan. I am taking 100 jedi with me and maybe I will find Xendor and Darth Plagueis leaders of the sith and dark jedi destroy the dark side holocrons." Bruno Skywalker leaves the jedi archives.

At the jedi council chamber. The whole jedi council is present. Bruno Skywalker leaves the place. Bruno Skywalker: "I am having the jedi order scatter the galaxy and destroy the sith and dark jedi holocrons. Than the dark side of the force use will be disabled. I will destroy another clone lab. Let's eliminate all those sith lords and dark jedi brought back to life in their clone bodies."

**Chapter 9**

On Russan in the valley. A spaceship lands carrying a bunch of jedi along with Master Skywalker. The jedi get off of the spaceship. There are twi'leck jedi, humans, Rodians and Zaibrak jedi. They are lots of females and males. They head to the sith cloning facility hunting down the Xendor. Bruno Skywalker: "The first dark jedi leader Xendor is there. I'll take him." The jedi all have their light sabers out. Bruno Skywalker also his light saber drawn. Some storm troopers show up. The jedi ignite their light sabers. The jedi battle the storm troopers. Bruno Skywalker cuts down the storm troopers. The jedi go over to the cloning facility. Bruno Skywalker: "Imperial guards have also been cloned and I will cut them down if they try to kill us."

At the cloning facility. There are orange suited guards there. The jedi enter the place. The orange suited guards have force pikes. They go after the jedi. Bruno Skywalker throws his light saber into those guards kill those clones. Bruno Skywalker: "Let's go take the place down. I have an explosive with me."

Somewhere inside the cloning facility. There is Xendor with the sith warriors. Xendor: "I feel the jedi are here. Kill them." Those sith warriors draw their swords. Bruno Skywalker takes on the reincarnated Xendor. Xendor ignites his light saber. Xendor: "At last we meet Master Jedi." Bruno Skywalker: "You will all not rule the galaxy. It's over. My ancestor Luke Skywalker and his father Anakin Skywalker destroyed the sith and the dark jedi. He was destined to bring balance to the force." Xendor "Anakin Skywalker once rejected his destiny to destroy the sith. He joined and became Darth Vader. I am the first of the dark jedi." Bruno Skywalker: "And my descendant defeated Darth Vader and returned him to the light and Darth Vader destroyed Emperor Palpatine."

Bruno Skywalker and Xendor go after each other. They bang their light sabers into each other's. Many sith warriors and jedi knights are sword fighting. Some jedi are killed by the sith warriors. Bruno Skywalker swings his light saber at Xendor. The dark jedi founder blocks the jedi's sword with his own. They keep fighting. Many sith clones are being cut down.

A few more jedi cut down the rest of the sith warriors present. The jedi go over to the computer terminals and cut them down. Xendor jumps onto a computer terminal. He swings his light saber at Bruno Skywalker. Xendor jumps at Bruno Skywalker with his light saber. Bruno Skywalker cuts Xendor in half from the torso. Bruno Skywalker sets explosives to the clone lab. Bruno Skywalker: "Xendor is nearly dead. We'll blow the place up. Let's get out of here. Many of those jedi here vanished already." All those jedi survivors leave the place. Xendor comes floating in the air carrying his light saber. Xendor: "I'll get you for this master jedi!"

Outside of the cloning facility on Russan. Bruno Skywalker and all of the jedi survivors run out of the place. The clone lab blows up. Xendor is killed by the explosion. Bruno Skywalker: "He's dead now. We have to find the rest of the cloning facilities and destroy Darth Plaguies and destroy the dark side holocrons that will enable the dark side use of the force. This is something my ascendants should've done years ago. There I am related to the Solos."

Later on at Korriban outside of the sith mausoleum nearby a cloning facility. There is Darth Plagueis present. He has his imperial advisors there along with the clone of Sate Pestage. They go to the cloning facility. Darth Plagueis: "You answer to me now. You are clones of Darth Sidious's imperial dignitaries. We will clone the dark side force users and have their spirits in their clones like Emperor Palpatine did. No one turns on me now. I am also having Asajj Ventress cloned. My apprentice when he ruled the galaxy killer her as she made an attempt to overthrow him and rule the galaxy." Sate Pestage Clone: "The real me died in the explosion of the galaxy gun. The real me was really killed by Jar Jar Binks. He also succeeded Darth Sidious as the emperor after he died. The real me going to meet up with the advisors who were aboard the second death star were killed by a jedi Lord Vader thought to have killed. He was killed as the dark lord of the sith somewhere on Coruscant."

At the jedi temple on Coruscant outside at night time. There is Bruno Skywalker present with his wife and 2 kids. There are many jedi present. Bruno Skywalker: "We still need the dark side holocrons and destroy them. The battle of good vs. evil never in time ends. We must destroy those holocrons before evil people can use the force. As always may the force be with us." All those jedi get into their star fighters. They leave the jedi temple.

End


End file.
